1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a new and improved cultivator shank and plow blade having snap connection structure therebetween enabling easy and rapid changing of blades upon the shank; the invention also includes a new method of easily changing cultivator blades.
2. The Prior Art
Existing plow blades (or shovels or sweeps as they sometimes are called) are conventionally held on and retained to cultivator shanks by nuts and bolts. The nuts and bolts are difficult to access and often require air tools and/or a torch be utilized to change plow blades. Replacement of plow blades is necessary for replacement of worn out or destroyed blades, or changing of blades for a different soil working endeavor. It takes considerable time to change the existing plow blades and in as much as each cultivator may have 20, 30, 40 or more blades, it becomes a lengthy project to change plow blades.